Dancing To the Death
by Hairo-Azzurro-Brown
Summary: Songfic/Aku akan menemanimu berdansa di bawah peraknya bulan, mengantarkanmu ke dalam pelukannya, agar kalian berdua bahagia/Warning inside/RnR?


**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masasi Kishimoto-sensei, original song "Gloomy Sunday" © Rezső Seress, original poetry "Gloomy Sunday" © László Jávor, but original story "Dancing to the Death" by Hairo-Azzurro-Brown.

**Pairing : **GaaHina, a little bit of NaruHina.

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship.

**Warning : **OOC, no yaoi and no yuri scane, miss typo[s], death chara, one shoot, hope you like it.

**Zurro's Note : **All of Gaara's POV. The second song fic from zurro. Read this fic with listening the 'gloomy Sunday' song. After that, don't kill your self, but review this fic (XD). Enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Dancing to the Death<strong>

**By:**

**Hairo-Azzurro-Brown**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sunday is gloomy,<br>My hours are slumberless **_

_**Dearest the shadows  
>I live with are numberless<strong>_

_**.**_

Aku menatap sedih gadis di depan sana, bernyanyi dengan wajah tenang sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

'Semuanya bertambah buruk, Naruto. Entah apa yang akan terjadi,'

.

_**L**__**ittle white flowers  
>Will never awaken you<br>Not where the black coaches  
>Sorrow has taken you<strong>_

_**.**_

**(Flashback : on)**

"Gaara… Gaara…" panggil seseorang di belakangku, dengan enggan aku membalikkan pundakku, menatap orang yang memanggilku.

"Hm."

"Kau melihat Hinata?" tanya pria berambut jabrik kuning itu, "Ruang dansa, selesai menyanyi," jawabku singkat.

Dia segera berlalri, sambil melambai singkat ke arahku, "Sampai bertemu di sana," katanya.

Ku rasa wajahnya sedikit pucat untuk kulitnya yang gelap.

.

Aku hanya bersandar pada pintu masuk ruang dansa, memandang dari jauh mereka berdua. Sahabat dan orang yang kusukai. Berdansa bersama.

Hal yang sangat menyakitkan? Tentu saja. Tapi apa dayaku, Naruto menyukai Hinata dan Hinata pun menyukainya.

"Huh…"

Aku hanya menarik nafas panjang, lelah. Mengalihkan pandangaku ke arah panggung, seorang Ino Yamanaka, berdiri menggunakan gaun hitam malam panjang, menyanyi dengan tatapan sedih.

Aku teringat, kalau tidak salah, pacarnya yang berada di _Itali_ baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal.

Gloomy Sunday? Bukankah itu lagu yang cukup terkenal? Lagu bunuh diri pada abad kedua puluh, pada saat perang dunia kedua?

Apakah dia bermaksud untuk bunuh diri?

"Huh…"

Walaupun dia akan bunuh diri, apa peduliku?

.

Aku berjalan masuk dengan santainya, semua perempuan sudah terkikik menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

"Murahan," umpatku dalam hati.

Aku segera mengambil minuman dan mencari tempat duduk yang dekat dengan lantai dansa. Di belakangku, anak-anak perempuan dari segala tingkatan sudah saling berbisik pelan.

"Huh.."

Lagi-lagi aku hanya menghembuskan nafas berat. Meminum sedikit _coke_ yang ku ambil. Melirik sekilas sepasang kekasih di depanku yang sedang berdansa _waltz, _sang perempuan berambut biru gelap tersenyum senang, dan sang lelaki berambut kuning tersenyum… sedih?

Hei! Apa maksudnya itu Naruto?

.

Aku benar-benar tak sengaja melihat kalian berdua berciuman di tengah lantai dansa itu.

Dan aku berharap aku tidak pernah melihat hal itu!

Tapi, mataku tetap terpaku pada kalian.

Saat aku ingin berbalik pergi, mataku lagi-lagi terpaku pada hal aneh.

Kenapa Hinata menangis Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?

Dan akhirnya aku pun tau, kau tiba-tiba terjatuh, dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tanganmu.

Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya di tengah ruang lantai dansa itu, memeluk tanganmu.

Aku tidak mengerti Naruto.

.

Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa aku malah mendengarnya dari orang lain?

"_Naruto mempunyai jantung yang lemah. Sudah dua kali dia di oprasi. Dan tubuhnya sudah lelah untuk bertahan, walaupun dia tertawa, tapi tubuhnya kesakitan. Walaupun sudah ku larang berkali-kali dia tetap tidak mendengarkan, dia selalu berkata, 'toh… pada akhirnya akan terjadi juga,'. Karena itu aku berada di sisni, untuk mengawasinya. Seharusnya dia bisa beratahan selama satu tahun ke depan, tapi karena terlalu sering beraktivitas, jantungnya semakin lemah. Dan itu memperpendek umurnya."_

Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang?

"_Saat terakhir chek up di rumah sakit, dia menangis, dan berkata, 'Apakah jika aku mendengarkanmu, aku akan bertahan lebih lama, Tsunade-san? Aku terlanjut mencintai dia, dia pasti akan sangat tersakiti.' Ketika kukatakan bahwa walaupun oprasi untuk ketiga kalinya, presentasi keberhasilanya di bawah lima puluh persen, dia segera tertawa seperti biasanya lagi, dan berkata, 'Sepertinya itu tidak bisa menjamin aku bisa melihat Hinata lagi. Berapa lama waktu yang kupunya?' Hanya 24 jam yang dia punya, dan dia menyerahkan mu padaku, dia tidak bisa menjelaskan segalanya padamu. Dia takut kau akan marah padanya."_

Apa-apan kau Naruto? Selama ini kau anggap aku apa, hah? Patung?

"_Dia tau kalau kau juga menyukai Hinata, karena itu dia berharap kau dapat menjaga Hinata. Dia meminta maaf atas keegoisannya."_

Aku lelah Naruto. Lelah atas keegoisanmu.

.

"_Seorang siswi Konoha High School, Yamanka Ino, ditemukan tewas gantung diri di kamarnya."_

_._

**(Flashback : off)**

**.**

_**Angels have no thoughts  
>Of ever returning you<br>Wouldn't they be angry  
>If I thought of joining you?<strong>_

_**.**_

Angin bertiup lembut, menyibakkan sedikit rambut biru sang gadis di sampingku.

"Hinata?" panggilku, dia memandangku, dan menjawab, "Ya."

"Kenapa Gloomy Sunday?" tanyaku tanpa menatapnya,

"Um… mungkin karena itu lagu terakhir yang di nyanyikan oleh Ino. Bukankah, acara ini di adakan untuk memperingati hari keseratus Ino dan Naruto?" kau menjwab sambil tersenyum, seakan-akan dia bukanlah orang yang penting bagimu.

Kita berjalan lagi dalam diam, jika ada Naruto di sini, dia pasti sudah bisa mencairkan suasana dengan ocehannya.

"Hinata?" panggilku sekali lagi, "Ya, Gaara?"

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk…"

"Hm?" kau menjawab dengan tatapan yang aneh Hinata.

"Tidak, lupakan saja," tandasku, "Ini rekaman suara yang tadi kau nyanyikan, seperti permintaanmu."

Lag-lagi kau tersenyum aneh, berpura-pura ceria, "Terima kasih."

.

_**Gloomy sunday  
>Gloomy is Sunday<strong>_

_**.**_

"Sabaku… Sabaku…" seseorang memanggilku dari kejauhan, aku tidak menengok, tapi, tetap berjalan pelan.

Kakakmu, Hyuuga Neji, telah berada di sampingku terengah-engah, bertanya, "Kau melihat Hinata? Dia tiba-tiba menghilang semenjak acara peringatan selesai."

Hinata…

Tidak bisakah kau melihatku?

.

_**With shadows I spend it all  
>My heart and I have decided<br>To end it all  
>Soon there'll be candles and prayers<strong>_

_**.**_

Aku segera berlari masuk ke dalam hutan, masuk dan berbaur dengan kegelapan. Sejak kau masuk kedalam kehidupan kami, kita selalu bermain di sini. Kau, aku dan Naruto. Kau pasti berada di sini.

Hinata tidak bisakah kau melepaskannyanya, dan melihatku?

Suaramu tiba-tiba mengalun di tengah kegelapan, dan di susul dengan gesekan biola.

Hinata tau kah kau? Di antara kita bertiga, aku lah yang paling tersakiti.

Dan aku tidak ingin mendengar gesekan biola itu lagi, gesekan biola Naruto.

.

_**That are said I know  
>But let them not weep<br>Let them know  
>That I'm glad to go<strong>_

_**.**_

Aku melihatmu duduk di tempat yang sama, memainkan biola Naruto di depan danau yang terpantul peraknya bulan. Bayanganmu sendiri terlihat rapuh, Hinata. Perak menetes dari mata lavendermu. Rambutmu di permainkan oleh angin, kau benar-benar terlihat hancur.

Tapi bisakah kau merasakannya? Sakit sekali, Hinata. Sakit melihatmu seperti itu. Kau benar-benar menyayat hatiku.

Suara mu masih tetap mengalun lewat _recorder _yang ku berikan. Tapi, tangisanmu lebih mendomisili udara. Sebuah gelas kosong menemanimu duduk.

Terlambatkah aku, Hinata?

Aku segera berjalan pelan ke arahmu, menarik tanganmu untuk menghentikan gesekan piano itu. Menarik tangamu untuk berdiri, meletakkan tanganmu di pundakku, dan merapatkan tanganku dengan tanganmu yang lain.

Mulai melangkah pelan, menatap wajahmu. Kita berdansa di bawah peraknya bulan, di temani oleh suaramu, dan tangisanmu. Menyedihkan, kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan, dengan isak tangismu.

"Naruto…"

Hinata, lihat aku! Aku Gaara.

"Naruto…" tangamu di pundakku meremas dengan kuat jas yang kupakai.

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu."

Hentikan itu! Tidak bisakah kau memandangku?

Aku menatapmu, dan kita melangkah dengan pelan. Tanganmu terasa dingin. Kau bertambah pucat, kau menutup matamu, membiarkan udara membelai wajahmu.

Hinata…

.

_**Death is no dream  
>For in death I'm caressi'n you<br>With the last breath of my soul  
>I'll be blessin' you<strong>_

_**.**_

Aku menarik nafas, "Kematian bukanlah mimpi. Di dalam kematian, aku akan membelaimu. Dengan nafas terakhir dari jiwaku, aku akan memberkatimu," mengartikan apa yang kau nyanyikan.

Kau membuka matamu, menatapku dengan air matamu, menghentikan langkahmu.

Hinata, selesai.

Kau menarik tanganmu dari tanganku. Menatapku dengan pandangan lemah.

"Maaf…"

Kau menyentuh pelan pipiku, air matamu terus berjatuhan.

.

_**Gloomy sunday  
>Dreaming<br>I was only dreaming  
>I wake and I find you asleep<strong>_

_**I**__**n the deep of my heart**__**,**__** here**_

_**.**_

"Sebelum kau pergi, dengarkan aku Hinata."

Tangamu masih berada di pipiku, kau meletakkan wajahmu di dadaku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Aku memelukmu, berharap kau mengerti.

Kau terduduk, tapi aku tetap saja memelukmu.

"Maaf," katamu di tengah isakan mu. "Aku mencintai Naruto."

Walaupun kata-katamu teredam oleh isak tangismu, tapi aku tau. Aku mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan.

Walaupun sudah tau akan seperti ini, tetap saja, semuanya terasa sakit.

"Maafkan aku Gaara."

Air mataku mengalir, lebih sakit dari yang ku bayangkan.

Aku mencoba tersenyum, mengecup lembut ubun-ubunmu.

"Tidurlah," ucapku, "Mimpi. Aku hanya bermimpi. Aku terbangun dan menemukanmu tertidur di dalam hatiku."

Aku tetap memeluk tubuh, terus menerjemahkan apa yang kau nyanyikan.

"Tidurlah, Hinata. Tidurlah dengan tenang," kataku, mengecup ubun-ubunnya, menyerap semua kehangatan yang masih tersisa.

"Terima kasih Gaara," ucapmu untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Sayang, aku harap mimpiku tidak akan pernah menghantuimu. Hatiku berkata, betapa aku sangat menginginkanmu."

Aku tetap menerjemahkan nyanyianmu, mengiringi kepergianmu.

.

_**Darling I hope  
>That my dream never haunted you<br>My heart is tellin' you  
>How much I wanted you<strong>_

_**.**_

Setahun sudah kejadian itu berlalu. Naruto, taukah kau? Aku masih tetap duduk di tempat ini sendirian. Tanpa kau dan dia.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lelah, yang sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasanku, mengalihkan pandangku ke luar jendela.

Ingatkah kau Naruto? Saat Hinata pertama kali masuk ke dalam kehidupan kita berdua. Seorang murid baru yang mempunyai senyum yang mempesona, juga rendah hati.

Menarik hati dua bocah lelaki yang sudah menjadi sahabat. Harus ada yang mengalah, dan aku bersedia melakukannya.

Mundur dengan kebisuan yang tetap ku bungkam.

"_Gaara, kau tau. Ku dengar akan ada murid baru yang masuk. Katanya muridnya cantik, suaranya juga bagus. Akhir-akhir ini, Ino terlalu sibuk dengan klub melukis. Kau akan memainkan piano, dan aku yang akan memainkan biola. Dan mungkin, jika dia mau, dia bisa menjadi penyanyi di klub kita."_

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil mengingat ocehanmu.

_Seorang gadis bermata lavender, berambut biru panjang masuk dan tersenyum, "Selamat siang. Perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Semoga kita bisa berteman," katanya, membungkukkan badannya sedikit._

Aku memejamkan mataku, "Naruto, Hinata, semoga kalian bahagia di sana," ucapku pelan.

"Gaara, kau tau. Ku dengar akan ada murid baru. Sepertinya suaranya bagus," seseorang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingku, seorang bocah berkulit gelap berambut jabrik kuning.

"Naruto?"

Dia menyengir seperti biasanya, "Semoga kau juga bahagia," dia berdiri dan menepuk pundakku. Berjalan pergi dengan seorang gadis berambut biru panjang, yang tersenyum sambil melambai kecil padaku.

"Semuanya diam!" bentak wanita berambut pirang di depan pintu kelas.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, masuk, dan perkenalkan dirimu," katanya sambil berdiri di depan kelas.

Seorang gadis bermata coklat tua masuk, dia berdiri dengan gugup, "Selamat siang. Perkenalkan namaku…"

.

_**Gloomy Sunday**_

_**.**_

_**The END**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Kadang Tuhan tidak mengambil orang yang kita cintai untuk memisahkannya dari kita.

Karena kadang, Tuhan mengambil mereka untuk menyatukan mereka dengan orang yang mereka cintai.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>… Azzurro Brown. Semoga kita bisa berteman," ucap gadis itu, membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.<p>

"Zurro, aku menyukaimu," teriak Gaara tiba-tiba.

"HUAAAA… Gaara, aku juga menyukaimu,"

***Di hajar Gaara fc*-*Terbangun dari mimpi***

Hufft.. syukurlah hanya mimpi. Tapi, Gaara… (TAT)

Yup, dari pada memikirkan kemalangan zurro, sebaikknya zurro mencurahkan cenat cenut ***halah… bahasanya..* **zurro selama ini tentang warna mata. Untuk manusia, warna mata dasar hanyalah, biru dan coklat, gak ada hitam! Lalu, nanti di bagi lagi menjadi, coklat tua, coklat muda, hazel, biru laut, dsb. Dan warna mata zurro adalah coklat tua, bukan hitam.

(==a) tapi kenapa penutup fic ini malah membicarakan tentang warna mata sih? Haduh.. sudahlah.

Zurro tidak bermaksud untuk memunculkan OC dalam fic ini. Gadis bermata coklat tua adalah sang author abal yang menulis fic gaje ini, yang numpang lewat di bagian _ending. _Jangan di anggap sebagai OC.

Pakata yang paling akhir, Review di butuhkan, Flame silahkan.

_Sign,_

_Zurro_

_Tuesday, May 17, 2011._


End file.
